Book Two: The Past Always Returns
by Mars Fire
Summary: They were reborn. Can Darien deal with the nightmares from his former life? Can Mina stay true to the one she loves even in the face of a traitorous ex-lover? Can Rei trust herself and this new man in her life enough to love or will his past catch up wit
1. Default Chapter

Hello! and welcome to book two. ok some of the dreams and visions and flashes people have in this come from my story Book Obe: Never Should Have Been. also i know Andrew really has green eyes but i don't care. he had blue eyes in my fist one but i didn't really model that Andrew after the anime Andrew. bit of a different situation. if you have read my first one, this is a hell of a lot less dark. as a matter of fact, i don't rightfully think there's a bit of darkness in this one........ yet. more to come soon!!! adding some about rei in chapter two and more of mina and serena. i might, and i mean might, with lots of convincing reviews, decide to add lita and amy into the whole romance stuff but keep in mind that they didn't exist in my first fic. they are pretty much just herefor conversations and such. i'm much more of a mina, sere, and rei person. anywho, with out further delay, i present to you: Standard disclaimer for the entire story: i don't own sailor moon or any of its characters BUT i do own any original characters i think of.....which aren't many and i don't think i'm gonna have but two or three in here. so, if you wanna use one from this book or the last, just ask and i'll say "sure, why the hell not. just give me some credit."  
  
Chapter 1: Mina Strikes Back  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mina!!! quit! You don't play fair!" a brunette girl yelled. "All is fair in love and war!!" she yelled victoriously, obviously winning. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" the brunette yelled and smacked Mina on the head. "Ow!! Lita! That was uncalled for!!" "Mina! Lita! Would you two pipe down!" and angry girl with blue hair yelled at them. "I am trying to study for my tests. Now, get along." "Yes mother," Mina said sarcastically as she sank into a booth and Lita sat down in front of her. "I don't know what's up her ass but she needs to get a grip," Lita complained. "Yeah, really," Mina agreed. Just then a girl with long black hair walked in and sat down beside Mina. "Amy in one of her moods?" she asked. "Yeah, party pooper," Lita retorted at Amy over her shoulder. "I heard you," Amy said. "That was the point," Lita sang out. Rei laughed. "I love this," she said. "Rei, you find humor in the funniest of places," Mina said giving her friend a funny look. Andrew stared at Mina. Watched her laugh and smile. He watched her like a hawk every time she came in to his arcade but she didn't know. She looked up and caught him staring at her. He looked away swiftly, embarrassed that he was caught, and she smiled. "Gotcha," she thought to herself. "Hey Andy," Darien said, waving a hand in front of his friend's face. "Got a staring problem?" "Just at her," he said. "You make me sick," Darien said. "You sound like a love sick puppy." "Maybe I am," Andrew said. "How about you? Any new infatuations lately?" "No, actually. And I'm getting quite bored." "Well, maybe if you came out of that huge retreat you have and lived amongst the living you'd meet someone." "Thank you Andrew but I do have an apartment. It's not like I live in that house." "House? hardly. More like a freaking castle," Andrew said sardonically. "Live a little Dare. It won't kill you," Andrew said returning to work.  
  
"Umm, Mina?" Lita asked as Mina stared at Andrew as he worked behind the counter. "What?" she asked absentmindedly daydreaming. "If you're gonna stare, don't be so freaking obvious." "Huh?" she asked, turning her attention to her friends. "I..I ... wasn't... no.. No.. I wasn't staring.. What? At who?" "At who? silly goose. You were staring a hole through him." "Andrew?" Amy hinted while still reading her book. "Oh!" she began a fit of giggles that caught Andrew's attention. He looked over at her slightly while handing something to a customer and Mina began to laugh more nervously and blush. All of the other girls turned around in time to see Andrew look back forward. They turned back to Mina and simultaneously said "aw" followed by a fit of giggles. "Mina's in love," Rei taunted. "With Andrew," Lita added. Mina blushed furiously and slid low in the seat hoping Andrew wouldn't see her. He looked over and flashed Rei a smile. She winked at him and shrugged her shoulders. He rolled his eyes and turned back to what he was doing. "I think Andrew likes someone," Rei said. "Who?" Mina asked quickly. "Oh, someone." "Please Rei, don't do this to me. Please, please, please, Rei? buddy. Pal. Please?" Mina begged and Rei began to laugh. "You, stupid," Lita blurted out. "You think so?" she asked hopefully. "Well, maybe," Rei said. "Rei! You're so mean!" Mina exclaimed. "Well, if you want to know so bad, ask him yourself." "Ask who what?" Andrew said as he leaned against their table. "Nothing," Mina said really fast. "It didn't sound like nothing from over there. You sure it was nothing?" Everyone smiled and Mina said, "maybe?" "Maybe?" Andrew repeated. "Hmm. Maybe." "Mina really likes y-" Serena was cut off my Mina jumping across the table to shut her up and then she began to blush furiously again. She gave a smile and Andrew laughed a little bit. "Oh really?" he asked. "Mina likes... who?" "No one!" she exclaimed, grinning embarrassedly. "Liar," Lita said, crossing her arms. "Well, is there anything I can get you ladies before I return to work?" "Ooo!! A double fudge sundae!!" Serena yelled. "a strawberry banana smoothie," Rei said. "A Cappuccino," Lita said. "And some brownies." "A chocolate and vanilla shake," Mina added. "And the grouch will have a glass of water." Amy shot Mina a dirty look and then nodded to Andrew. He went off and returned swiftly with their orders then went back to work. "Mina you big chicken!" Serena exclaimed. "What? I can't just come out and say it!" "Of course you can!" Lita said. "Maybe later. When I build up some courage," Mina said as they sipped their drinks and Serena covered her face in fudge. "I think you should tell him. He obviously wants you," Serena said.  
  
* a few days later* Andrew began to sweat nervously as he approached the door of Mina's apartment. '31C' he thought to himself. 'I hope it's right,' He knocked, anxiously awaiting the door to open. Finally, after a good five minutes, the door swung wide open and shut. Andrew blinked. "Psst!" someone made a noise. "Andy!" the person whispered loudly. "Over here!" it called to him again. He turned his head to see Mina standing at the elevator, frantically pushing the button. "Mina," he paused, beginning to walk towards her. "What in the hell are you doing?" "Pushing the button and trying to get your attention," she stated matter-of-factly. "Oh,"he paused, "I didn't see you come out of you apartment. How'd you get out here?" "Oh, silly me." she laughed. "I ran out the door really really fast. I'm sorry. Did I confuse you?" "Yes, actually, just a little bit." he scratched his head and smoothed out his hair. "So, where'll it be miss Mina?" he asked as they boarded the elevator. "I'm feeling like Chinese tonight!"  
  
*meanwhile* Darien ran his hand through his jet black hair as he pulled up into the parking garage of his apartment. "What in the hell am I doing?" he asked himself as he turned into his parking space. 'Where am I going with myself?' he thought. "I'm one of the richest fucking people in Tokyo! What the fuck is my problem?!" he laughed the last part.  
  
'I'm missing something,' he thought as he leaned against the back of the elevator on the way up to the top. "I have everything I've ever wanted. I can get everything I need. But," he paused. "Something's wrong. I'm not happy." "Well, son," the little blue haired lady beside him said. "It sounds to me that you are lonely." He smiled. "Of course. It just seems so easy though." "Well, sometimes the most obvious answer is the right one," she said as the elevator stopped on her floor. "I'll be seeing you later son." "Have a nice evening and tell Mr. O`Riley I said hello," Darien said sighing and taking in the wise lady's words. "Lonely," he said. "Is that it?"  
  
*back to Mina and Andrew* "That was wonderful food!" Mina exclaimed, latched onto Andrew's arm and wobbling toward his car. "I loved the rice! It's my favorite anyway. Ooo! And the chicken! I love the chicken!" "I'm glad you liked it Mina," he said looking into her eyes. She stopped her spastic spree and looked back up at him into his eyes. His gaze was almost too intense for her. She blushed and looked back reluctantly. "So how about those stars?" she asked as he swept her off of her feet and put her in the car. "As you wish," he said getting in and driving off. He almost couldn't control himself. The more he was around her the more he wanted her and the less control he had over what he did. The way she laughed, the nervous looks she gave him. It drove him over and beyond all self control. His knuckles turned white, gripping the wheel as she began undressing him with her eyes. He knew damn well what she was doing and the more she looked, the harder it got. "I can't handle this," he said, stopping the car in a nearby parking lot. He turned his head to look at her, his blonde hair flung across his forehead and his icy blue eyes staring intently at her. She swallowed hard and tilted her head back a little against the window with her back against the door. She glanced toward the backseat and they both simultaneously jumped out of the car. She ran over to him on the other side and kissed him hard on the lips. He groaned low and wrapped his arms around her waist. She reached back and opened the door to the car and sat down in it. Following her lead, he bent down and put a knee in-between her legs on the seat and followed into the car on top of her. He turned around and shut the door and then put both of his hands under her arms on the seat to hold himself up. She lay on her back looking up at him and arching her back ever so slightly. She wrapped a slender arm around his neck and pulled him down onto her in an even hotter kiss than the one before.  
  
*following Darien* the elevator stopped on the penthouse floor and a bell dinged. The doors slid open and his head turned in time to see a blur of blue and yellow. "What the?" he asked as his eyes followed the heavenly form of a young woman of about twenty with long blonde pig tails and crystal blue eyes. She strode away as if in slow motion to him. Slowly right into her door. "Omph!" she cried as she slammed into the hard wood and unyielding door of her side of the penthouse. "Miss," he said, "are you ok?" "Yes, I'm fine. Though a little embarrassed," she confessed as he crouched down to help her up. "Don't be," he said as she smoothed out her shirt and shorts. "Would you like to come over for a drink? Talk about our lives?" "Or lack there of," she said walking with him to his door. "So," she said sitting on his black couch, holding a glass of water. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?" "Umm, actually I've been here for years. I just own a house out of town," he paused. "How about you?" "Oh, I moved in about six months ago." "What's your name?" "Serena Tsukino. Happy to meet you. And what's your name?" "Darien Shields. The pleasure is all mine miss Tsukino," he paused. "Have we met before?" "I don't believe so," she said, confusedly. "It's getting late," he commented. "Yes, it is," she said getting up to leave. "Darien," she called. "Yes?" "If you ever need anything, or you just wanna talk, my door is always open," she said smiling. "Thank you. And the same goes for me too," he said as she walked out the door.  
  
Darien walked to his bathroom, looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. He stripped himself of his clothes and stood under the scalding hot faucet streaming with water. He got out and slipped on a pair of boxers and headed toward his bed. He reached for the light switch on the wall and for a brief moment, everything flashed red and Serena was on his bed wearing the white dress of a princess. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. When he looked again he saw no sign of Serena and his room was still the same black it had always been. "I'm going crazy," he said as he turned and made his way to the couch instead.  
  
"Sere," he called softly. "I'm here for you." He put a hand on her shoulder and she turned over and looked up at him. "Darien," she said weakly and held out a shaking hand. He grasped her hand and kissed it. "I'm here. I'm here now. Don't worry," he said and she sat up next to his squatting form. "I love you Darien. I don't want her to take you away from me. I'm so scared," she said and threw her arms around him. "No one is going to keep me from you," he said as she pulled away and looked in his eyes. Hers were all puffy and red from crying and he wiped a tear from her cheek with his thumb and smiled at her. She smiled back a little shyly. "I love you too," he said as he tilted her head up and kissed her just as her mother approached the scene. "Oh shit," he mumbled as he broke the kiss, realizing the presence of the queen. "I should have known," she said. "No mother," Sere said holding tightly to him. "You aren't taking him away from me." He couldn't move. The queen had put a spell on him holding him in place to watch Serenity struggle to free herself from the clutches of her mother and fail. "No!!!" she wailed as they disappeared into the palace and the spell broke.  
  
"No!" Darien screamed as he sat straight up on his couch. He was breathing hard and sweating. He ran a hand through his hair and got up to get a glass of water. As he turned from the refrigerator with a glass full of ice and water, the form of Serena stood before him. "Fuck!" he yelled as he dropped the glass and the image disappeared. "To hell with this!" he exclaimed as he walked to the bed in his bed room. He flicked on the lights and looked at his bed. The sheets and comforter had been ruffled like someone had slept there, though no one had. "This is too fuckin' weird," he said as he made a dash for Serena's door. He knocked quietly and then turned it into a frantic banging as he turned and saw the eerie figure of her floating toward him, calling his name. "For god's sake Serena! Open the damn door," he called out in a whisper. "What the- Darien!" she said as she opened her door and he quickly ran inside and shut it. "What in god's name is going on? are you ok? what happened? Why are you shaking?" He slid to the floor with his back against the door and breathed a sigh of relief. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." "You ought to try me," she said, holding a hand out for him to take. "Something scared the hell out of you. I don't know what it was. I don't even know if I want to know. But," she paused, throwing a blanked around his shoulders. "You aren't in any condition to go back for now." She led him to the couch and sat him down. She went into the kitchen and returned a few moments later with a cup of hot chocolate. "It's my favorite," she confessed. "Especially the marshmallows." She giggled and her nose crinkled up. He smiled at that. He hadn't smiled in so long he'd almost forgotten the feeling. "Mine too." She watched him smile at her laugh and drink the hot chocolate. "You keep looking at me," he said. "Oh," she giggled. "I don't mean to. I'm sorry." "No, it's ok," he smiled at her embarrassment. "So, who are your friends?" "How did you know I had any?" "picture," he said and pointed to a framed photo of four diverse, beautiful women. "Well, there's Mina and Amy and Lita and Rei," she paused. "how about you?"  
  
*the next morning* Darien woke up in a strange apartment, apparently not is own, in his night clothes, on a strange couch. He felt something warm on top of him. It breathed and he looked down. Serena. What was she doing on him? Why couldn't he remember how she got there? 'I didn't sleep with her,' he thought to himself. 'I'd have remembered that. That's for sure.' She moved her head and her eyes opened. He froze. "Oh, you're up," she said calmly. "About time." "About time?" he choked. "What do you mean? Better yet, how did we get in such a compromising position?" She laughed. "Silly me. Like you'd remember much. I slipped some relaxers, sleeping pills in other words, into your hot chocolate so you'd be able to go to sleep easy." "That doesn't explain you on me." "If you'd let me get to that," she said forcefully. "I was sitting by you as you were dosing off and you pulled me down onto you and wrapped me really tight in your arms." "I did?" "Yeah and you've got one hell of a grip. I wasn't going anywhere," she confessed. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't think I did it intentionally." She smiled. "So, do you eat breakfast? or should I not bother?" "I don't," he said smiling back. "Good, me neither." She got up and stood beside him. "But I do need to get dressed and so do you." "Yes ma'am," he said as he slipped out of her apartment to his own.  
  
A knock came at his door as he was buttoning up his shirt. "Yes?" he asked as he opened it. "Oh, Serena. Hello, come in." He opened the door wider for her to fit through. She glanced at his bare chest under the unbuttoned shirt and he continued. "Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, beginning to button the shirt up to leave open the top two. "Actually, there is." "Well, what is it?" he asked, grabbing a broom and a dust pan to clean up the broken glass from the night before. "Would you be interested in having dinner with me tomorrow night?" she asked, leaning against his counter top and pulling herself up to sit on one. "Actually, I'd love that," he said smiling and dumping the load of glass in the trash can. "How does seven sound?" "Good for me," she said, hopping off his counter and walking to the door. "I'll see you then," she smiled as she left his apartment, leaving him dazed and blown away.  
  
*later that day* Mina smiled as she inhaled the dozen red roses again and again. "Mina, if you don't quit that you're gonna pass out," Rei said, irritated at her friend's ridiculous behavior. "So I take it you date with Andrew went well?" Lita asked. "It was wonderful," she said lazily, staring a hole through Andrew, who was working at the counter. "That's all we've gotten out of her yet," Amy said to Lita. " there's no hope for her. She's love struck." Andrew mouthed the words "one minute" to Mina and she lit up. "There they go again," Rei said as Mina stood up and followed Andrew into the back of the restaurant. Andrew began kissing her on the lips and her neck as he backed her up into a wall. She moaned and ran her hands through his hair. "Oh god Andrew," she breathed out as he ran his hands up her sides under her shirt.  
  
*FLASH* "Angel, calm down. I won't let anything happen to you. You are safe." She sat up and looked into his eyes for the first time. They were an unreal blue. Captivating. He put his forehead to hers and a hand on her cheek. "Don't worry yourself anymore. You'll grieve but the wounds will heal. I don't know where you came from or what, but I know it in my heart that everything will be alright." She looked him in the eyes as good as she could and then closed her eyes and sighed. "Thank you," she said again. "No," he said, "thank you." It confused her and then the next thing she knew, his lips were on hers. She gave in. He stopped and she looked up at him. "It wouldn't be right," he said. "Oh no, it's nothing about you. I just don't want to take advantage of you in your state of mind. If you ever do, I want it to be for real. What you want, and not something I want and you'll regret later." *FLASH*  
  
"What the-?" he asked as he looked down into her eyes and noticed her plastered form against the wall and her labored breathing. "What was that?" "I don't know Andy," she said. "But it was strong." "Strong feelings." "Passion." "Lust." "Love." "I have to have you," he said as his lips claimed hers again. She moaned and gave into him. He pulled her mini skirt up to her hips and pressed himself against her as he lifted her up off the ground. "I want you," he breathed on her neck. " I need you." "Andrew," she said through labored breathing. "What are you going to do?" He paused suddenly, "nothing you don't want." "Thank you," she said and he continued kissing her passionately. His hand slid up her leg and she shivered to his light touch. She ran her hands under his shirt and across his chest. He moaned low in his throat and looked up. He caught her hands and held them in front of her. "Not here," he stated. "It's not right. Not the right place or time. Someday soon though." "Ok," she said, looking into his eyes with longing. She began walking away toward the door to the front part of the restaurant. "Mina," he said and she turned her head to him. "I'm falling in love with you." 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: notes at bottom  
  
Chapter 2: Red Velvet and Sheer Yellow  
  
Rei was walking swiftly through the park, making her agonizing trudge to the temple.  
  
"Oh great Selene," Rei called looking up to the warm and sunny sky. "Why me?"  
  
She continued walking with no reply from whatever it was she was talking to.  
  
"It'll never happen for me," she said sadly, remembering the looks Mina and Andrew exchanged in the arcade. "I'm not meant for love, am I?" she asked the sky again. "Of course, like grandpa always says, I'm meant for other things," she continued talking to herself. "I'll never-" she was cut short by realizing there was a person standing in front of her as she nearly ran right into him.  
  
The first thing she saw was his shoes.  
  
'Must be a man,' she thought. 'Feet are too big.'  
  
Her eyes made their way up his pants.  
  
'Khakis. Has style,' to his shirt. 'Blue polo shirt,' to his arms, shoulders, neck, 'strong. He must work out,' to his hair. 'Blonde,' she paused. 'And his eyes are blue. Pretty blue. Blonde hair, blue eyes, tall, strong, hmm, hot,' she rambled in her mind.  
  
"Umm, miss?" the man asked.  
  
"Oh. What? yes?" she stammered, realizing he spoke to her.  
  
"Can you tell me where the nearest temple is?" he said in a rich tenor voice.  
  
She was in shock.  
  
'Oh Selene! You've gotta be shitting me.' she blinked and kicked herself inwardly. "Yes, actually. My grandfather lives at the nearest one. I'll show you where it is if you want."  
  
"That would be very kind of you. If you would, please," he said eloquently.  
  
"Follow me," she said and they began walking toward the temple.  
  
"This is beautiful," the man said, approaching the steps. "What did you say your name was? or did I never ask?"  
  
"Oh, my name is Rei Hino," she said walking up beside him.  
  
"Rei Hino?" he asked. "The legendary fire priestess?"  
  
"Yeah, that would be me," she replied. "And who are you?"  
  
*Flash* "Jed," she sighed, her arms wrapped around his neck as she descended on her back to the soft bed and he followed her.  
  
her head hit the pillow and their lips collided. he burned into her mouth like a wild fire. his deft hands caressed her sides as he deepened the kiss into something wild and uncontrolled.  
  
she reacted to his touch unlike any other woman. he felt power with her. power over her and power over him. he felt dominant and yet a servant to her willful moans and cries of pleasure. it drove him crazy and he liked it.  
  
she felt his overbearing presence all around her like silk, soft and soothing yet strong and powerful. she wanted nothing more than to just give in to him and let him take her for his own.  
  
"oh god Rei," he breathed out in a fit of passion. his breathing became ragged and he clenched his teeth as they... *Flash*  
  
her eyes shot open and she gasped, realizing she hadn't been breathing. Rei was still sitting on the steps of the temple, the blonde man only inches away.  
  
"Rei?" he asked, looking at her curiously. "are you alright?"  
  
"yeah," she breathed, calming down. "I just have these visions every now and then. it's nothing."  
  
"O...k," he said, relaxing again.  
  
"you probably think I'm some kind of freak now," she said looking at the ground.  
  
"no, actually I don't," he said leaning back onto his elbows.  
  
"what does the name Jadeite mean to you?" she asked, completely out of the blue.  
  
she had caught him off guard. his jaw dropped and then he got a confused look on his face.  
  
"umm, it's my name. why? how did you know?"  
  
"my vision, I called you Jed but somehow I knew it was short for Jadeite. I was just curious."  
  
"So, your vision was about me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow..  
  
"men," she scoffed. "so where are you from?"  
  
"Ireland," he replied. "Doesn't much show, does it?"  
  
"No, not really," she said. "so you're Irish, which means you are..."  
  
"Catholic," he said. "I know. What am I doing here at a Shinto temple?"  
  
"Precisely," she said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Honestly?"  
  
"Preferably."  
  
"I had this strange dream about a week ago about a fire goddess, or that's what I thought. So, I finally gave in to the part of me that was nagging me to come here and so, here I am," he confessed. "It's rather strange, don't you think?"  
  
"Rather? I'd say really strange," she said, brushing her hair out of her face. "So, what's all of that mean?"  
  
"I don't know," he said. "I came here to find out."  
  
"And you just happened to run into me, Rei, the fire priestess," she said and he began nodding. "Known to my friends as Pyro and fire goddess."  
  
"Now it's getting really strange," he said, not nodding anymore, but staring hard at the beautiful girl before him.  
  
He realized that something, he didn't know what, but something about her rang a bell in his mind. Somewhere he knew the way her hair stubbornly kept falling back over her shoulders. How she'd flip it back in that one specific way. How she always looked on guard but happy at the same time. Her purple eyes shining in the light. Her soft skin and the soft, tempting curves of her body.  
  
He looked up at her confusedly.  
  
"Do I know you?"  
  
***************************************************************  
  
"what?" she asked, not knowing how to answer his question.  
  
"Nothing," he said, looking away from her. "There's just something about you that seems.....seems real familiar."  
  
She looked back, just as confused as he was.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, smiling now.  
  
"No, it's alright," she said slowly, thinking about what he had said. "so anyway, do you have anywhere to stay or are you going to sleep here in this stuffy old temple?"  
  
"I actually have no place to go but here," he said as she stood up, the setting sun shining off of her black hair.  
  
"well, this isn't normal of me to do this, ever, but, my door is open if you promise to behave yourself," she said.  
  
"I'd be happy to oblige," he said, standing up himself. "thank you miss Hino. your kindness is much appreciated."  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
"You have a very lovely apartment," Jadeite complemented, noting the oriental style living room. "What do you do for a living?"  
  
"Not much," she said, moving swiftly to the kitchen. "Most of my money comes from my father."  
  
"Your father?" he asked.  
  
"he seems to think that an excessive amount of money is necessary to send every month," she paused. "It really gets on my nerves, but, if he wants to..."  
  
"Heh, financial independence," he said, turning to the wall behind the couch.  
  
It was a lush red, more like blood red, velvety sort of covering with all sorts of weapons ranging from medieval swords and cross bows to ancient Chinese katanas and throwing stars.  
  
She noticed his expression as he stared at the wall.  
  
"I know how to use every one of those weapons."  
  
"You do?" his voice cracked from his mouth being open for so long.  
  
"Sure do," she said. "I've had a lot of combat training in all kinds of martial arts and military fighting techniques. Some included sword fighting and archery. I just kind of became fascinated with them."  
  
"I can tell," he said. "Remind me to never get in your way."  
  
She laughed.  
  
"As long as you don't piss me off too terribly, you won't have to worry about meeting the tip of any of those weapons."  
  
"That's good to know."  
  
"Just a word of warning, I have a very explosive temper," she said with a smile from behind her counter.  
  
"So I've heard," he replied.  
  
"Want anything?" she asked as she delved into her refrigerator.  
  
"Um, what do you have?"  
  
"I've got some Powerade, bottled water, uh, I think that's about it," she said from her standpoint.  
  
"Some water'll do nicely, thanks," he said. "So you live here all by yourself?"  
  
"I'm supposed to but my friends won't butt out long enough," she said pitching him a bottle of water and taking a drink from her own. "Why? are you some kind of crazed stalker trying to find a way to get me out quietly?"  
  
He laughed deeply and smiled.  
  
"No, no. Nothing like that. I just think it's a rather big place for just one person," he commented.  
  
"My father is a bit excessive," she said coldly.  
  
"I take it you and Senator Hino aren't at good terms?" he questioned seriously.  
  
"He thinks we are, apparently. But I can't stand his company," she said.  
  
"He's a very powerful man," Jadeite said.  
  
"I know," came her cold reply. "But he has no power over me."  
  
**************************** ********************the next day********************* **************************** "Rei-Rei!" Mina screamed to the top of her lungs cheerfully, sending Jadeite off of the couch and onto the floor in surprise..  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!?" Rei yelled back as loud as she could, again making Jadeite jump about ten feet up in the air.  
  
"I WANT IN!!!!!" Mina screamed.  
  
"Must you two scream like that?" Jadeite asked, ears ringing.  
  
"We do it all the time."  
  
"And it doesn't bother the neighbors?"  
  
"Oh, silly me," she said. "This is the penthouse. I own the whole floor."  
  
"Oh," he said, plugging his ears for what was to come.  
  
"REI!!!! I HEAR VOICES!!!!" Mina's shrill voice echoed.  
  
"IT'S ME!!!" Rei screamed back.  
  
"LIAR!!!" Mina yelled. "THERE'S A MAN IN THERE!!!!!!!!" she screamed again and Rei walked to the door and opened it.  
  
There Mina stood with all her glory shining in her brilliant smile.  
  
"I knew it!!!" she jumped victoriously. "I knew you had a member of the male part of our species in here!" she brushed past her quickly and Rei slammed the door.  
  
"You two are quite deafening," Jadeite said as Mina ran over to him and smushed his face in her hands.  
  
"Ooo!" she squealed. "And what a fine specimen he is!!!"  
  
"You make it sound like she's some evil scientist," he said through smushed together lips like a kissy-fish face.  
  
Rei couldn't help but laugh. She laughed so hard it hurt her stomach. She was on the floor in the kitchen on her side laughing and Mina bit her bottom lip and began to giggle profusely. Jadeite stared in awe at the two weird women. Beautiful yes, but worth the trouble? He'd have to seriously consider his current residency if any of her other friends were as weird.  
  
"Jadeite?" Rei asked, her face red from laughing. "What's wrong? You look like you've been hit by a truck."  
  
"I sure feel like I have," he said. "Your other friends aren't like this are they?"  
  
"Oh no," she said feeling the urge to bust out laughing. "Nothing like this."  
  
"I'm the loudest," Mina stated proudly. "Sere's pretty bad though."  
  
"But nothing like Mina here," Rei reassured the almost petrified man.  
  
"He's a hottie," Mina said from her position beside Rei, leaning on her counter in the kitchen, looking in at Jadeite, and enjoying stuffing her face with delicious snacks.  
  
"I'm right here you know," Jadeite said as they began to talk about him.  
  
Rei just grinned at Mina's statement and continued staring at Jadeite.  
  
"I'd suggest you keep him," she said, cramming another zebra cake in her mouth.  
  
Rei nodded.  
  
"So," Mina said casually before adding, "how's the sex?"  
  
"WHAT?!" Rei demanded, just as shocked as Jadeite. He started to laugh.  
  
"We haven't slept together Mina!" Rei whispered abruptly through clenched teeth.  
  
"Uh, huh," Mina said with a sly grin on her face.  
  
"No," Rei said.  
  
"I'd have slept with him," Mina said, looking back a Jadeite and waving.  
  
Rei smacked her friend on the back of her head.  
  
"Ow Rei, that fucking hurt," she said. "What'd I do this time?"  
  
"Oh, as if you didn't know," Rei glowered.  
  
"Just using my Venusian intellect," she said. "He's gonna be great......in bed."  
  
"Cut it out Mina."  
  
"Aww Rei-Rei. I'm having fun," she pouted. "Hey Jeddy-boy," Mina called and he looked up at her. "You a virgin?"  
  
Rei almost spit out her drink and Jadeite's mouth just hung open.  
  
"Rei's not so I was just wondering if you were so when ya'll get to the bumpin' and grindin' you know who's experienced and who's no-" she was cut off by Rei's hand over her mouth as she began pushing her out the door.  
  
"Go see Andrew," she said. "He probably needs his fix."  
  
"Alright!" Mina called cheerfully as ever. "But I'll be back!"  
  
Rei shut the door, latched the chain and turned all five of her dead bolts.  
  
"I take it she's not coming back today?" Jadeite said.  
  
"Oh no," Rei said. "She's going to Andrew. There's a chance we won't see her till three days from now."  
  
"Andrew's her boyfriend?" Jadeite suggested.  
  
Rei scoffed.  
  
"More like sex partner. All they do is go somewhere and do it in his car or his apartment or her apartment or the back of the arcade..." she trailed off.  
  
"I see," he said. "I'm not."  
  
"Not what?" Rei asked.  
  
"A virgin," he confessed.  
  
"I figured," she said. "You're about what? twenty three?"  
  
"I am," he said wondering how she guessed so accurately.  
  
"I was a Shinto priestess. I still have my powers," she confessed.  
  
"You want to talk about it?" he asked.  
  
"About what? me being a priestess or losing our virginity?"  
  
"The latter," he said, sliding onto a barstool across from where she was cleaning  
  
"Ok," she said, cleaning her kitchen up from the mess Mina made.  
  
"You go first," he said.  
  
"Alright, I was seventeen. I had been dating this one guy for about a year and a half and we'd talked about it and decided to do it one night. No big deal," she said nonchalantly. "Didn't mean much."  
  
"Well," he coughed to clear his throat.  
  
"Oh no," she said. "This isn't going to be some big manly adventure now is it?"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"No," he said. "I prefer to keep things short and sweet."  
  
"Good," she smiled.  
  
"I was eighteen and my girlfriend was sixteen," he started. "We did it on prom night and I found out, contrary to what she had me believing, she was not a virgin, so, I was kind of surprised."  
  
Rei chuckled.  
  
"I've done that to a few," she said, washing a dish. "I actually never told them if I was or wasn't. They just assumed."  
  
"So what's with this 'how's the sex and you haven't slept with me' crap?" he asked.  
  
"I usually don't have any men over whatsoever unless *something* is going to happen in that room in there," she said pointing to her bedroom.  
  
"Oh," Jadeite said. "How often does that happen?"  
  
"Once every so often. Usually once in a blue moon," she said. "I have trouble getting guys."  
  
"I don't know why," he said. "You're incredibly beautiful," he stated boldly. "A little weird but beautiful....inside and out."  
  
"But you haven't known me but for two days," she said. "How can you say all of that?"  
  
"Call it a gut feeling," he said leaning close to her. "But I'd like to get to know you better," he paused. "And not starting in there," he tilted his head to her bedroom. "But maybe ending in there, weeks from now."  
  
She smiled. "I'd like that."  
  
He smiled back bigger.  
  
'Score!' his mind was chanting and his heart was filled with joy and excitement for just the thought of dating her and spending time with her.  
  
************************************* ****************later that evening(POV change)***************** ************************************* "Aren't you a sight to behold?" Darien asked Serena as she came out of her apartment in a beautiful blue dress that came down to her ankles, meeting him as he came out of the elevator.  
  
"But you look like a mess," she said worriedly. "You'll never be ready in time. Why don't we just stay in for the night?"  
  
Darien lifted his head.  
  
"Sure," he said. "How about my place tonight?"  
  
"I'd be honored," she said as she stepped through the door to his apartment. "You sure do have a thing for black don't you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. I never really noticed," he said, removing his jacket and taking hers.  
  
"I'll be right back," she said. "I'm going to change into something else."  
  
"Ok," he said heading toward the refrigerator. "Don't keep me waiting too long."  
  
She returned five minutes later sporting a pair of pink pajama pants and shirt with bunnies all over them and matching bunny slippers.  
  
"Ice cream?" she asked as she shuffled her way to his large sofa.  
  
He pulled out a spoon from his silverware drawer and joined her under a big heavy blanket on the couch.  
  
"What's on tonight?" he asked flipping through the channels.  
  
"Oh! I love this!!!" Serena yelled as he skipped over a channel, ice cream stuffed in her mouth.  
  
"Love what?" he asked and began flipping back.  
  
"Oh!!oh!! Stop!" she cried. "Right here. I love this movie."  
  
"The princess bride?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, like you've never seen it before," she said, laying her head on his shoulder and looking him in the face. "You haven't? Where have you been? under a rock? We are definitely watching this," she proclaimed as she crammed down more chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.  
  
"I don't wanna go back," she whined as she stretched herself across Darien's lap and the length of the couch.  
  
"Then don't," he said softly, smiling.  
  
"Ok," she smiled. "Do you like me?"  
  
"Do I like you?" he asked back. "Hmm, let me see. Like. Interesting word."  
  
"Darien," she whined.  
  
He laughed. "Yes, I like you."  
  
"Good, because, I like you too," she said almost as if she were half drunk and half hyper.  
  
"Serena?," he asked.  
  
"Yes?" she replied, grinning up at him.  
  
"Can I kiss you?"  
  
******************************* ******************Andy and Mina********************** ******************************* "But Andrew!" she yelled as he picked her up and kicked open and shut the door of her apartment.  
  
"What?" he said smiling.  
  
"You aren't going fast enough!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I thought you were the one who wasn't quite sure if you were ready for this," he said.  
  
"But I am!" she shrieked. "I want to."  
  
"Alright," he said calmly, putting her down on her feet and then kissing her slowly.  
  
at first, he kissed her chastely, not indulging his own want and will. He placed a gentle hand on her cheek and gracefully ran it through her hair as he deepened the kiss. He pulled her body to his with his other arm. She placed her hands evenly on his shoulders and lifted herself up on her tippy- toes to accommodate him on their six inch height difference.  
  
"I love you Mina," he whispered to her gently as he romantically swept her off of her feet and carried her into her bedroom.  
  
She smiled at him when he put her down.  
  
"You're planning something," he said in his I-know-you're-up-to-something tone of voice and look.  
  
She smirked at him. "Maybe."  
  
"Don't you maybe me," he said to her, half smiling back as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in close to him as he slid his strong arms around her waist.  
  
"Don't maybe you?" she asked. "Well, maybe I want to..."  
  
"What have you got up your sleeve this time?" he asked, dipping his head down and brushing his lips on her neck.  
  
"Mmm... you'll see," she said velvetly.  
  
"I'm afraid."  
  
She pulled him toward her as she began backing up to the edge of her bed.  
  
"I don't believe you've ever been in Mina's Shack of Love," she said tossing her head to the side and her massive golden mane following.  
  
"I don't believe I have either," he smiled down at her.  
  
She sat down and patted her hand on the bed beside her.  
  
"Join me?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow suspiciously.  
  
"You know I can't say no," he sat down next to her.  
  
"Damn good and well," she said. "I'll be right back."  
  
She sauntered off to the door to her bathroom in the room, leaving him sitting on the edge of her bed wondering what she was up to.  
  
He looked around at his surroundings.  
  
"Satin sheets Mina. Really," he said to himself.  
  
He thought for a few moments about her room and the various articles displayed around it. To accommodate himself more and relax, he bent over a untied each shoe. He first pulled the left one off and just as he was pulling the right shoe from his foot, the door to the bathroom swung open to reveal Mina standing in the doorway like some temptress, dressed in a nearly sheer, short yellow nighty.  
  
His jaw dropped.  
  
"I take it you like it?" she asked as she walked up to him and lifted his head up to look him in the eyes.  
  
He swallowed hard and reached an unsure hand up to her stomach, barely touching the material. She closed her eyes in anticipation as he moved his hand slowly to her side, not making contact with her yet.  
  
"You are always full of surprises," he smiled up at her. "Now come here," he demanded playfully as he jerked her on top of him on the bed as fast as she would permit him to.  
  
"Maybe this would be easier if I," she said rolling off of him and moving up to rest her head on her pillow. "moved up here," she finished.  
  
"Yes, much better," he smiled as he crept seductively up the bed and above her.  
  
"I think it's going to rain," she smiled.  
  
"Well, then I guess I'm just stuck here," he paused. "With you."  
  
He kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"All...... night.......long," he stated as thunder clapped outside of the building and rain began pouring down.  
  
*************************** ********************Rei and Jed********************* *************************** "how's your food?" Jadeite asked Rei from across the table.  
  
"It's good," she said and he continued to watch her shovel it in.  
  
"You do realize that we are out in public," he reminded her.  
  
"Very well aware," she said. "Why? am I embarrassing you?"  
  
"No," he laughed out. "I was just wondering if you were afraid of embarrassing yourself but it's very apparent that you are nowhere near that."  
  
"Damn straight," she said as she finished her meal. "Ready to go?" she asked.  
  
"I suppose," he answered. "Check," he called to the waiter.  
  
"How much is my end?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said signing his name for his credit card.  
  
"No really," she said.  
  
"I'm paying," he stated firmly. "Besides, I asked you out. It's only right if I pay."  
  
"Well," she said getting up from the table. "If you insist."  
  
"I do," he said with a smile as they headed out of the restaurant.  
  
**************************************** **************when they got back to her apartment*************** **************************************** her back slammed against the door to her apartment as she fumbled with her keys and he pressed himself against her as he kissed her deeply. He planted both of his hands on the door on either side of her head and continued kissing her until she opened the door, ran in with him, and turned quickly to lock it.  
  
When she turned from locking her door, she was greeted by his lips on hers again. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She arched her body to him which helped intensify the kiss even more as he slowly lead her to the couch. She sat down and he pushed her onto her back and climbed over her, still kissing. He began kissing her neck and she gasped in pleasure, running her hands through his hair.  
  
"No," he said, pushing himself up before they got too carried away in the heat of the moment. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "In time," he started. "Maybe in time."  
  
"You are a very smart man," she said sitting up and planting a kiss on his lips. "Almost too smart," she said as she walked into her bedroom and left the door cracked to where she could hear what he was doing.  
  
He lay back down and sighed, reflecting on that evening and all the events that transpired up until that moment.  
  
  
  
  
  
AN: I seem to be doing a lot of apologizing for late or really long to get out chapters here lately. not haveing a functioning modem really sucks. i hope to be getting the next chapter out in two to four weeks so just bear with me...it'll come. i've just been excessively busy but not any more now that marching season is over. anyway, hope you enjoyied it!!! please review!!! 


End file.
